khairanworldhistoryfandomcom-20200214-history
Humans
About the race, many in number, together their streangth. History Origin - One of the first As the other races after the dragons, they where evolved first and formost from that of another primate mamal, and then lifted through accelerated evolution by the gods. Pre. Katalyst The human race was most favored by the Khassans and put in charge for leading the asoult on the dragons during the first war. After their victory, when the Gods left them, the humans was quick to spread out and make their mark as the most dominant in the world, with the Trolls having to hide from to much sunlight, the merfolk kept to the sea and the Nymphos prefered the untamed forests and mountins, there was little to chalenge their claim. This let them culturise and spread troughout Khairan somewhat undisturbed and they populated by large the wole planet, from the north to south. During the first age was then laid plans for a town by the name Dravensport, named after the king that claimed the land, this later became Krotona, the capital of the Cantopian empire that later spaned by large a third of the world during the Golden age. After Katalyst After having lost their magic the humans was still one of the races, exept for the tomtur who did the best. While they might have based the mayority of their sivilisation on magic they did either manage to equier the technology from the dragons during the time before the Katalyst or through bargening or war with the Tomtur afterwards. The war did on the other hand thin out some of their population, having them to leave some of their settlements and colonys to either the Tomtur or trolls who had prevailed the disaster. Biology The Gift - To the world they adapt Given by their "creator" was the gift of magic, like the most of the other races it's with restrictions and rules that most be followed and incantations to activate it. This and their ability to adapt makes them quick thinking and good at improvisation, also their abilitys for comunity and working together compared to same of the other folk that rather keept to their own at most of the time let's them pool their powers together, making them do quite large acchevments. Culture The Human culture change from each contry, where all thave their own unique style and traditions. While the humans are all colected as a race, many still diferentiate between each other through the tribes, contrys or heritage they carry, something that has lead to both disputes and even war. Economy While the form differed from location and time, the human race always used a curency based system, In the first age, most named it coin or after the metals used to make it. While during the golden age, different contrys had their own corensy, all based on the welth of the state. The most valued was that of Chantopias own called Eko (Or Ecco as some call it) that was mainly used and acepter all over Khairan. Later during the Star Age when entering the galactic counsill, the inhabitans of Khairan all converted mainly to the Curency of Saar. Religion While humans like most folk began with their belife in the the "Old Gods". Many converted to a Modern interpretation of the Holy Khairan at the begining of the Golden age. But during this time there whas also large groups that had their own choices of belives in spirituall guidence, some inspired by the other races while other created their own. But the continuasly strongest by far was the one created by the dragons that followed the human race untill the star age where many had lost their belives in the spirituall and put their faith and knowledge towards sience. Government The human goverment was during the largest time a monarky, the last one that ended was during the Decent. Most contrys changed after that to a democrasy, with the few exeptions like the tribe of Bovaros who like the Teluvians use a Theocrasy and the poeple beloning to the Caravan who continued with their people ruled society untill their disolution. Military The human military in many ways looked the same throughout the ages, no mather the nationality or age it was the common people who fought the battles with the wepons the modern thinkers had managed to create. All lead by a leader who stayed behind in their safest place. A harsh and simple comand chain is in order to orginize the troups and the monark most ofthen the higest leader. The human military strengt was by far the most in their shere numbers. Outmatching any other race at least three to one made it hard for most to fight back as their technology and magic had grate ofensive capabilitys. Notable Humans *King Draven *Long Jack *Lady Kayl *Michell Stormwill *Rozintia Aringway Trivia *Humans calls other of their race when not knowing their names for Jack or Jones (Jack for boys and Jones for girls) This is based on an old tale from the first age *Humans is one of the few races that is known to have manage and sucesfully create offspring with all the other races exept for the Dragons and Merfolk who only managed by changing chape. Category:Race Category:Human